Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time
Episode 1: It's About Time is the first episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis It is Wednesday, May 14, 1986. 6:04 p.m. Marty is coping with life without Doc for six months. Doc's laboratory is up for estate sale and is soon to be owned by the bank. Just as Marty has lost all hope, the DeLorean suddenly appears, and Marty is supposed to help Doc who is trapped in the past. Marty jumps in the DeLorean and travels to June 13, 1931. Young Doc of the 1930s must aid Marty in rescuing his future self.GameTrailers.com trailer Plot The game starts out on October 26th, 1985. Marty and Doc perform the first temporal displacement experiment, as seen through the JVC camcorder. The DeLorean time machine vanishes through time, at 1:20 a.m. as usual, but fails to return at 1:21 a.m.. Doc checks his notes to see what could have gone wrong, but Marty realizes that something is off. Doc realizes that something has gone horribly wrong, and a storm kicks up. The Twin Pines Mall sign begins to fade in and out of existence, eventually turning into the Lone Pine Mall sign, and Doc himself fades out of existence. Marty suddenly wakes up to find that it was all a nightmare. He heads down to Doc's residence and finds that his father George McFly is heading the estate sale on Doc's belongings. Biff Tannen is also rummaging through items as Marty investigates the property. Marty notices Doc's notebook hiding within the demonstration model of the Hill Valley Courthouse but has to outsmart Biff to get it back. Upon obtaining the notebook, Marty hears the arrival of the DeLorean outside, but it seems to have no passenger. Inside turns out to be Einstein, and a tape recording in the car tells Marty that the car had returned to 1986, at Doc's residence, per an automatic retrieval feature Doc implemented into the car. Doc's recording does not indicate where he might be trapped, but that it was up to Marty to find out when. Marty finds a shoe in the floorboard of the passenger's seat and has Einstein sniff it. Marty follows Einstein to Courthouse Square where an old lady resides. She screams at Marty with a bullhorn and calls him a "hooligan". She identifies herself as Edna Strickland, the sister of Mr. Gerald Strickland, Marty's vice principal. As Marty is allowed to come upstairs, she continues to shout at troublemakers and vandals, even correcting their spelling. Marty gets her to leave the room and obtains a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph from 1931 that reported that "Carl Sagan" was gunned down the day after the burning of a speakeasy. "Carl" turns out to be Doc, and after getting a final date, Marty returns to the DeLorean and heads for 1931. Marty arrives at 4:00 am in the middle of a gun battle between police and mobsters. Escaping both, he hides the DeLorean behind a billboard advertising the upcoming Hill Valley Exposition, and walks the two miles to town. Upon entering Courthouse Square for the fourth time in another era, he witnesses his grandfather Arthur McFly being bullied by the gangster Kid Tannen in the local Soup Kitchen, finds a young Edna in the square, and locates Doc in a jail cell at the Hill Valley Police Department. Doc instructs Marty to locate his younger self, the Emmett Brown of 1931. Marty finds that young Emmett is a court clerk for his father, Judge Brown, but has hidden desires to complete a rocket-powered drill invention. Doc hopes that Marty can get his younger self to build the machine so that Marty can break him out of jail. Marty also asks about the DeLorean, to which Doc revealed that it was a temporal duplicate that occurred from temporal displacement during the Hill Valley Thunderstorm. After convincing young Emmett to pursue science, they begin a search for 190 proof grain alcohol, banned in the age of Prohibition. Over the course of the day, Marty and young Emmett encounter Kid Tannen and serve a subpoena to Arthur McFly to testify against Kid. Marty realizes that the soup kitchen is actually a front for Kid Tannen's bootlegging business, and attempts to acquire some of the "soup" that is being cooked. Marty then finds Edna who agrees to have their meeting of the Stay Sober Society at the Brown residence and drop off some "soup" for refreshments. With the alcohol now in their possession, Marty and young Emmett distill it into usable fuel for his drill machine. The night of the escape, Marty attempts to drill into the walls of the jail cell, but it breaks down. Furthermore, Doc has already been taken out of the cell by Kid Tannen in an armored van, with the intent to kill him outside of town. Marty reconfigures the rockets to hook onto on a bicycle and chases Kid Tannen down with it. Hooking the rocket bike up to the rear of the van, Marty gets Doc to distract Kid while he grabs the keys with an antenna. Doc remains chained to the floor as Kid shoots at them, but a throw of a hubcap by Marty dislodges the gun from Kid's hand. Marty shoots the chains and puts the rockets on full throttle, forcing the van to careen into a manure truck. Doc and Marty meet back at the DeLorean, and all seems fine, until Marty begins to erase from existence... Production *Director: Dennis Lenart.Behind the Scenes Part 1 video *Writers and designers: Andy Hartzell and Mike Stemmle *Art director: Derek Sakai *Lead animator: Peter Tsaykel *Lead choreographer: Eric Parsons *Lead programmer: Randy Tudor *Story consultant: Bob Gale Appearances *Emmett Brown *Judge Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Brown residence butler *Cue Ball *Mr. Donnelly *Einstein *Gentleman Jack *Jimmy *Matches *Arthur McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marty McFly *Silvia McFly *Edna Strickland *Vice Principal Gerald Strickland *Marshal James Strickland *Biff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Kid Tannen *Tiffany Tannen |creatures= *Dog |events= *Hill Valley Exposition *Prohibition *World's first temporal displacement |locations= *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square ***A1 Liquors ***Billiards parlor ***Eastern Auto Stores ***Essex Theater ***Gazebo ***Hill Valley Apartments ****Arthur McFly's residence ***Hill Valley Police Department Station ***Hill Valley Stationers ***Lamont's House of Ermine ***Law Offices of Gale, Zemeckis, and Fine ***Majestic Arms Inn ***O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop ***Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen ***Starbase Zero ***Town Theater ***Valley Bakery ***Valley Video **Doc's garage **Future parking garage **Shady Acres Rest Home **Twin Pines Mall/Lone Pine Mall ***JCPenney ***Rubarbison's *Washington, D.C. **Washington patent office |organizations= *ADODS *Berkeley Physics Department *D. Jones Manure Hauling *Hill Valley Police *Stay Sober Society |vehicles= *Bicycle *DeLorean time machine *Police van *Skateboard |technology= *Automatic dog feeder *Automatic retrieval feature *Barcode license plate *Clock *CRM-114 amplifier *Dog translator *Fire extinguisher *Guitar *JVC camcorder *Mind reading helmet *Mr. Fusion *Rocket-powered drill *Spatial displacement *Time circuits |miscellanea= *1931 *1937 *1986 *2011 *2025 *''Accountant Weekly'' *Beef stew *Bulletproof vest *"Butthead" *Cabbage soup *"Harry Callahan" *''Cat Lovers Quarterly'' *Chicago overcoat *Clock radio *Coolidge Administration *"Michael Corleone" *Demonstration model *Doc and Marty's clock photograph *Doc's fishtank *Doc's notebook *Down vest *''Frankenstein'' *"Flux catheter" *Great Scott *Hamiltonian Operator *''Hill Valley Telegraph'' *Hooligan *Ivanof's Conundrum *''Jules Verne: Collective Works'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *June 13 *June 14 *Lightning *May 14 *Mario Brothers *Dr. McCoy *''Miami Vice'' *Manure *Paradox *Postcard *"The Power of Love" *Carl Sagan *"Carl Sagan" *Space-time continuum *Speakeasy *''Shark!'' *Shoe *Shoe shining *Slacker *"The Streak" *Subpoena *Tambourine *Temporal duplicate *''The Time Machine'' *''Weird Science'' *"What in the name of Thomas Alva Edison?" *"What the hell is that?" *Wild Gunman }} Notes and references 1